


A Chance Meeting

by budyn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budyn/pseuds/budyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first chapter, more like a prologue in fact, to something bigger.<br/>In the middle of a night two characters meet and by looking at them you can certainly tell that it’s not going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

 

       The night was rather quiet, even wolves weren’t howling as much as they normally used to. The leaves were rustling as the wind stroked the branches with a gentle breeze. The air was crystal clear, the stars were perfectly visible, as the two giant moons hanging above the world. Everything seemed to be so safe and tranquil, as if the time had stopped. Or just slowed down.

       Somewhere in The Rift, one of the oldest holds in Skyrim, in the wilds stood an empty shack, usually used by hunters if they were too lazy to make a decent camp. The shack didn’t even have a proper floor, it could just shelter someone from unfriendly weather, so common usual one in Skyrim, a wooden, crackling bed and a table with crooked legs and two chairs beside it. Originally there were three, but a drunk hunter had broken it trying to hunt with it… a long story.

       Meraan was lying on her back outside the shack, watching the motionless sky, trying to suppress the feeling of being just a little shrimp compared to the world. She just couldn’t relax, couldn’t let her herself enjoy a single peaceful night or maybe even moment, because who could know what was going to happen in the next few hours? She always had to find herself something to brood about. One of her quirks.

       All in all, however, she was, in fact, a kind of a little shrimp. One of the traits she hated about herself was her height. She was just unbelievably small and continuously being treated like a kid she wasn’t anymore, or at least she thought so. However, oftentimes this had proved to be quite useful in life, and with the size like hers some of everyday actions like sneaking, pickpocketing and runawaing were much easier. Old habits die hard though, and she still weirdly enjoyed dwelling over her height. No one really took notice about it now, anyway.

       She was just thinking about dimming her campfire and getting some quick shut-eye, when she heard a quiet rustling in the bushes on the left. Her horse was still dozing off on the other side of the shack, so she got up momentarily, conjuring a flame into her left hand as the first line of defense, but also lunged for her bow and quiver that were stashed near the entrance to the shack, along with the rest of her gear. She prefered arrows to magic, she had more control over the effects, so she would repel the fire as soon as her bow would be in her free hand, but she didn’t manage to get to it before the person who was so far hiding in the shadows, decided to come out, so she made her stand, ready for the upcoming attack, with a firebolt floating between her hands. But the supposed attacker didn’t even have a weapon drawn, carrying only a bridle. In fact, he looked quite surprised.

       The person was a broad-shouldered man. A Nord - judging from his pale complexion and overall sturdiness. He also had light-colour hair - common for “sons of Skyrim”, which were quite long and pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a common set of armour usually worn by all types of mercenaries and bandits - leather with a few occasional steel plates strapped to it. The whole set looked "homemade" which was probably the case. As steel armours were quite expensive, it was easier to make one by one's self. Strange that she hadn’t heard him coming earlier though - people wearing those things could warn a trained ear like hers, especially when trying to sneak up on someone. Maybe she was more tired than she’d thought. The Nord had a two-handed sword lurking from behind his back, but it didn’t seem like he was planning to use it anytime soon. Even so, Meraan was still expecting the worst from him. She didn't like Nords in general.

“By the Nine, girl, we’re in the middle of a forest! You wanna burn down everythin’?” he said, sounding a little distressed.

“No, maybe just you,” she replied, frowning, not moving her body an inch. “ ‘Cause we’re in the middle of a damn forest. And no one should be here, except for wolves and occasional bandits looking for easy loot. And you don’t seem to be a howling-at-the-moons type.”

The man gave a heavy sigh. Without a doubt he was feeling uncomfortable in this whole situation. Good, she didn’t like it either.

“Was lookin’ for you, actually. The little Dunmer, named Meraan, with burn and talon scratch scars on her face, jumpy, hot-headed, distrustful. Of everyone.”

“Maybe just of Nords that sneak up on me in the middle of a night?” she hissed. When he mentioned the scars, her body tensed for a moment. She didn't like when someone was mentioning them, it felt as if they were saying that she had a broken face (and she kind of did have it).

“Oh, so it’s a racial thing? Is your family from Windhelm or somethin’? ‘Cause the Dark Quarter is a place to live now and...”

“No! We’re not from there…” she interrupted hastily. “Lack of trust it’s just a kind of… family thing, alright...” she admitted more calmly. “I’m… sorry. For now.”

       She clenched her fists and the fire she was conjuring disappeared. She still didn’t trust him, but she decided to listen to him, at least for a moment. It was just about making sure if he would tell her anything that make any sense and - more importantly - why he was looking for her. It was a disturbing fact, giving her occupation and rather... colourful family with a colourful past.

“So, why were you looking for me in the middle of a night?” she asked placing hands on her hips, still waiting for any sign of hostility.

“Actually, was lookin' for the hut,” he said shrugging. “What? I know my way around The Rift like many other people,” he added seeing the suspicious look she gave him. “I was plannin’ to catch up with you tomorrow. ‘Cause I thought that it may be a little strange to meet with you… in the middle a night. Guess I was right, doesn’t happen often, need to write that down.” He caught her impatient gaze, so he got back on track rushing with a proper explanation she probably was expecting this whole time. “I’ve been lookin’ for help for some time now, y’see. So I was wanderin’ ‘round, askin’. Got a word in Riften from… y’know, the blacksmith woman… don’t remember her name. Quite foul-mouthed she, but wares are just fine. Bought a nice pair of…”

“Please, just get to the point,” Meraan couldn’t stand his rambling and interrupted him. Normally she could listen to such ranting for something about an hour - she had two sisters after all. But right now… it seemed inappropriate.

“Sorry, sorry. So as I was sayin’… was lookin’ for help. See, I’ve money problem, I took some odd jobs, but it’s still not enough. Then I’ve heard ‘bout huge bounty. The problem is… the subject. A giant.” Meraan snorted with disbelief but he ignored her and intended to continue. “But money is big…”

“...So is the giant…” she stated.

“That’s why I need help. Someone good… damn good with a bow and meddlin’ with poisons. Never had head for such things… probably couldn’ stand the smell…” He was drifting off again.

“And Grelka told you about me?” Meraan asked before he got into another story.

“Right! That was the name! And right, she did.”

       He seemed sincere enough, which was the oddest.

       Meraan was brought up by a very… cautious woman (cautious when it came to people, at least) with many enemies. Well, it wasn’t all that bad. She also had many friends who could follow her into their doom and be happy about it. That’s what Meraan did when eagerly agreed for the adoption. Truly her… “mother”, that’s what she called the woman who picked her up from streets of Riften, never wanted to pass on this caution and distrust for nearly everyone. But it came anyway, every kid she took care of was getting doubts about anyone they’d meet. That would explain why, from five children she adopted, only one settled down, got a nice family and a cottage in Dragon Bridge. Meraan had always been wondering why their mother never had a child of her own. Probably because of the lifestyle she lead.

       So… what would her mother had done hearing this kind of plead for help?

 _Probably agreed_ , she thought. _Thinking ‘bout killing him after the job the whole time, but in the end she would’ve just taken her share of payment and wander off, letting him live, eventually she could have show up sometime and ask for help, but nothing more…_ And sudden realization. Right, the payment.

“And what’s in it for me?” she asked. _Sooo, business-like. Uncle and mom would be proud._ It wasn’t really the first time when she made fun of herself. Or maybe not fun… it was more like scolding.

“A half of the bounty. Well, didn’ really liked this kinda deal, but Grelka said that’s the only way you help me,” he admitted frankly.

        _Need to check if she knows where I work…_ Meraan decided.

“She was right. And the coin must be really good if you’re willing to give up a half.” she said her red eyes narrowing.

“Will be enough to cure my… problems.” He shrugged looking as innocent as he could.

       And he really could. Looked like a little boy saying he hadn’t stolen the sweetroll from the table before dinner. _Those humans can be truly amazing sometimes…_ she thought impressed a little.

“Right, I’ll help you… just remember I can burn your face with my hands, ‘right?” she said with a warning tone reaching out for a handshake.

“Well I can cut you down with one blow, so we’re even,” he said so casually that she couldn’t help but smile, for a little bit. “By the way, name’s Bron.”

“Meraan, but you already know this.”

       They exchanged a handshake.

_        Shadows preserve me… Sava’s gonna kill me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language. See, in Polish we have a little different word order in a sentence (at least, in Polish I feel like I can bend rules to my will, in English... not so much) or rules of punctuation, which is exceptionally hard for me (it's really challenging to throw out much of the rules you've learned over the years, y'know?). I had this chapter checked for such mistakes and hope it’ll be enough. Mind you though, some mistakes were made on purpose (especially in the dialogue). Anyway, any help would be much appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (by the way, next chapter is much longer, so I guess that it'll take much more time to check it, sooo...)


End file.
